


About a Girl

by we_should_all_be_sleeping



Series: this is what makes us girls [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 x yaz, F/F, Fluff, they're just so cute ok i want to see them kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_should_all_be_sleeping/pseuds/we_should_all_be_sleeping
Summary: They're making out after a rescue gone right when Yaz thinks she's hopelessly in love with the Doctor, and has been since she literally fell from the sky.





	About a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> hi ariana was right god is a woman and her name is mandip gill
> 
> also my tumblr is @starcraving come say hi i love friends

They're making out after a rescue gone right when Yaz thinks she's hopelessly in love with the Doctor, and has been since she literally fell from the sky.

The planet they'd arrived on was having a civil war, pretty classic situation for the Doctor. The race was split over an issue regarding natural resources, the Doctor did some magic (both with her sonic and words) and the issue was solved. The four of them, the gang, were at some sort of party (alien party, Yaz reminded herself) to celebrate. 

The Doctor looked gorgeous under all the lights. The party was situated outside, and the grass was a violet colour. The sky was looked like a sunset on Earth and the race they were visiting were humanoid, apart from the bright pigment of their skin. Yaz turned around to look at the Doctor again and was breathless. There was a massive bonfire and the Doctor wasn't wearing her overcoat, meaning her whole body was lit with deep oranges and reds. The native race had placed their version of a flower crown on her head and if Yaz hadn't already been through several sexuality crisis's on board the TARDIS she'd be having another. 

The Doctor is suddenly gesturing for her and suddenly Yaz is being pulled in to some kind of dance. Everyone is spinning and then the Doctor is kissing her. 

 

This isn't totally new. Yaz had mentioned her feelings for the Doctor about a month ago, after another life death situation left her seriously injured. The Doctor had been hesitant about starting anything, which Yaz understood. She knew that the Doctor had lived a long life and had loved and lost, but wasn't that just it? It's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all? 

And then the Doctor had been crying and Yaz comforting her until the sobs subsided and the Doctor reached up to kiss her. It quickly escalated, with Yaz eagerly kissing back passionately. It was a little messy, more desperate than gentle, but sweet nonetheless.  
The Doctor had then suddenly pulled back and grinned. "Oh Yaz, this is gonna be brilliant."

 

And now they're making out. On some alien world, while ditching their friends. The Doctor breaks away to grin brilliantly at Yaz and then a hand slips into hes and Yaz is being lead away from the crowd, behind a nearby structure. It's darker and they're alone and Yaz is being pressed against a hard wall and the Doctor has hands on her body and in her hair. Yaz shouldn't feel as turned on as she does when the Doctor slips a hand into Yaz's hair and tugs lightly. Yaz pulls back from the Doctor's lips to take a deep breath. 

"Should we be doing this?" The Doctor tilts her head and Yaz can't stop staring at her mouth. 

"Doing what?" The Doctor asks cheekily, tongue peeking through her teeth. 

Yaz slides her hands down to the Doctor's hips. "This. Here. Tonight." 

The Doctor starts kissing Yaz's neck instead of answering, however, and Yaz decides that the worst that can happen is they're caught. By Graham. 

"You're gorgeous Yaz." Yaz preens at the compliment, so rarely does the Doctor actually say what she means. The Doctor moves her mouth back up Yaz's neck, and she can only hope none of the kisses linger and stay as a reminder to the boys. 

Yaz leans her face forward and rests for a moment, breathing into the Doctor's neck. Then she's hooking a leg around the Doctor's and bringing her back to her mouth. 

The kiss is wet and filthy and Yaz is still mildly worried someone will walk in on them but then the Doctor's hands are on her face and pulling her closer and closer. Yaz absolutely loves kissing the Doctor, loves the intimacy of it, loves how beautiful the Doctor is, but something about this time feels different. 

Yaz's hands slide down the horrible yellow suspenders and moves her hands under the Doctor's shirt. The skin is warm and Yaz's hands rest on her back, above the Doctor's bum. 

The Doctor is sucking on her bottom lip and her mouth is opening and Yaz's tongue is seeking out more, more more-. 

And then she hears it.

"There you are! I told you they'd be together." A loud voice interrupts the sound of the Doctor panting and Yaz groans. The Doctor most likely notices, which means she's ignoring it and is taking Yaz's groan as approval to keep going. 

"All right! I just didn't want to walk in on them, again." A second voice says, emphasis on the again. The accent is all too familiar and not nearly alien enough. Yaz pulls back and gets her breath before saying anything. The Doctor lets go of Yaz's face and tilts her head slightly to the left as she turns around. Her top isn't tucked in and Yaz's hair is probably quite the mess. 

"Clearly not gonna happen." Graham says, slightly irritated but mostly amused. 

"Come on guys! We weren't gone that long!" The Doctor whines. Yaz smiles at her tone and takes a step closer to stand behind her. 

"You've been gone 20 minutes, the blue guy's leader is looking for you, and we want to go back to the TARDIS." Graham summarizes and Yaz wishes she could see the Doctor's face.

"Oh," The Doctor mutters, "well, that is- fair. I'll go say goodbye and we can get going.

" She smooths down her shirt, pulls back up the suspenders and walks off, but not before turning back to Yaz to give her the softest smile. 

Yaz smiles back and then she's staring at the boys. She rolls her eyes before they even say anything. 

"You boys have fun?" She teases. 

"Yeah. The food was good, but I'm getting tired." Ryan replies. "Looks like you had fun."

Yaz tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles. "Yeah."

It's silent for a moment, and then Graham starts to speak. "Guess we should head back, then. The Doc's probably finishing up."

"Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
